


White Knight

by somebodysangel



Series: Skyeyes and Ocean Eyes [3]
Category: Sea Patrol (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Swain Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysangel/pseuds/somebodysangel
Summary: Missing scene from 2.03 Takedown, ET is furious after Nav literally slips through his fingers; Swain calms him down and reminds him what he's fighting for.





	White Knight

“Why the hell did you pull us out?” ET yelled as soon as they exited the engine room. “We have reloads, they don’t.”

Mike glared at him. “I am not going to allow a gunfight in the engine room. Even if they don’t decide to start threatening hostages again, the ship could be damaged.”

“The ship?” ET repeated, eyes blazing. 

“Put a spark in the fuel supply or a bullet in an electrical cable, and we’ll have more to worry about than a couple of armed mercenaries.” Mike’s voice was hard, his gaze steely as he looked around at Buffer, Bomber, Spider and Swain. “We’ll regroup on the bridge. They can’t get through here, so at the very least they’re contained. Spider, Bomber you guard the door.”

As Mike led the way back to the bridge, ET opened his mouth to continue the argument.

“Pull your head in, Leader,” Buffer snapped, smacking ET over the shoulder.

“I would have killed them,” ET replied stubbornly, then turned on his heel and stormed away.

Swain and Buffer shared a look, then Swain went after ET, leaving Buffer to follow Mike up to the bridge.

On the main deck, Swain grabbed ET by the sleeve just before he entered the JS mess, instead pulling him into the ward room.

The second he was inside the room, ET wrenched his arm free and smacked the table with a fist.

“Stop it,” Swain began, closing the door and standing with his back against it. “You’re not the only one here who cares about Nav.”

Another smack, and a startled look, then ET began pacing back and forth. “You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he snapped.

“You know there are cameras in the engine room. I saw her reach for you.” His voice was gentler this time, attempting to calm his friend down.

ET’s shoulders dropped. “I almost had her,” he said, his voice much softer now. 

Instinctively, Swain moved forward, just in time to catch ET when his legs buckled. Settling his friend on the gurney, Swain rested a palm on ET’s back and could practically feel the adrenaline draining away. He counted his own slowing heartbeat as well, allowing the silence to stretch.

As planned, ET eventually spoke first. “How are we going to save them, Swain?” He turned his gaze to meet Swain’s, blue eyes liquid.

“We will, mate. The SAS are trained in this sort of stuff.”

“We didn’t even get a second date.”

Hiding a smile, Swain clapped him on the shoulder. Nav was so much more stubborn than ET was. “Mate, I think that was more due to you returning to Hammersley. Why did you do that, anyway?”

He looked around, as if ensuring they were alone. “Turns out I hated living in a tin can,” he whispered conspiratorially.

This time Swain allowed the chuckle to escape. “I agree with the sentiment. But why  _ this _ posting?”

“Commander Marshall requested it personally?” It came out sounding like a question, and Swain smirked.

“So you decided that  _ now _ you’d follow the chain of command? When you’re not on the same ship, it’s not against the rules.”

With a sigh, ET rubbed a hand over his head. “I know, and it was stupid to think we could keep it quiet.”

“On a frigate, you might have had a shot. On a patrol boat? No chance.”

“Especially with you lot everywhere I turn.” He shrugged. “I’m going to blame the lack of sex.”

“It’s been a long time for you,” Swain commented. “And it was the coming back that caused it to be this long.”

ET blinked at him. “How do you know how long it’s been?”

“You used to brag about all your conquests.” It was a true statement, if not the answer to the question. ET obviously recognised this, and squinted at him. “She told me.” ET’s eyes narrowed, and Swain hastened to explain. “I called her out on how she was treating you the first few days, and it just came out. Actually, I think her exact words were “it’s been eight months for me, too”.”

The shocked look told him that ET had not known this piece of information. An interesting point that Swain filed away for later discussion with Nav.

“She’s matching you, mate. Almost like it’s a competition.”

They both smirked. Nav and her competitive streak was well-known throughout the ship.

“She can’t possibly win this competition, the whole point would be that we both…” ET shook his head with a grin. “Damn, I never thought-”

Buffer’s voice over the intercom cut him off. “Swain, ET, bridge at the rush.”

They were both on their feet instantly, knowing that the moment of downtime was over.

Swain clapped ET on the shoulder. “C’mon mate, let’s go save your girl.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for spamming the fandom, just so many words and fics to be written!  
> I know that in the episode all four men come back to the bridge at the same time; just a minor change.


End file.
